leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Volibear/@comment-6301771-20130613214141/@comment-5763148-20130718135923
@Shaw Fujikawa: Dude Voli is a Tank for a reason just as how Xin Zhao is a Pure Assassin for a reason as well. First of all, Xin's performance is all based on AAs and u can tell that he is purely meant to be an Assassin cos all of his skills except his Ultimate are single target oriented. Xin's focus is on using his Innate to isolate a specfic target and lock him down with his challenge while scattering the rest of the enemy. This very Ultimate and Innate combo is the reason to why he isn't a Tank. He doesn't have CC which locks down multiple targets and his Ultimate is synergetic to a very limited team composition. Now moving onto Volibear. Volibear is a special case of a Champ cos he is a natural Dual Role Hybrid. He is BOTH, I repeat BOTH a Bruiser AND a Tank. U just naturally build HP items to not only make him take more beatings, but raise his damage output as well. Sure depending on the build u prefer, he either soaks up more damage, or deals consistently sustained DPS. But regardless, Volibear actually does BOTH roles at once. U said that Voli lacks disruption and initiation. I'd like to say ur dead wrong. While Voli isn't AS optimal like most of the generic Tanks like Sejuani and Nautilus, he does still do them pretty well. If ur gunna say that Voli isn't a Tank cos he lacks initiation and disruption, then can u say that Taric isn't a Tank cos he lacks initiation despite having great disruption power? No. Everyone here should realise by now and acknowledge Taric as a good Tank cos he is very good at what he does. From what I've read about the comments u've posted on this OP, u seem to be generalising to a fault about Tanks. Not every Tank purely focuses on just doin the general roles. Look at Sejuani for example, before her recent rework, Nobody knew about her power at Top Lane. I can tell u this right now cos I mained Sej at Top before the rework and I dominated everyone ever since S2. And no, I didn't build Liandry's at all even though I realised how good it was on her. Sejuani only had to build like a Tank and just go on a road to carnage to win the game. Volibear is essentially like that. He just has to build HP most of the time early to mid game and just perform BOTH of his main functions at once. Unlike most other Tanks, Volibear focuses heavily on goin upfront and being in the enemy's face to be disruptive. He isn't a Pure 50% 'Soak up Damage' and 50% 'Land CC' type of Tank purely. Voli is 50% 'Soak up Damage', 25% 'Deal Damage' and 25% 'Land CC' type of Champion. This combination sets him apart as a Tank AND as a Fighter type. And u forget that Voli's E is an AOE slow with a short range. The point of the short range is to indicate that Voli needs to have an abundance of HP to take damage and go in and slow enemies down so that ur team can come up and crush them.